Amours, gène et secret
by Selienna
Summary: Zoro est amoureux d'un membre de l'équipage. Cependant, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Voici ma première fanfiction postée sur ce site ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Amours, gène et secret.

Zoro bougea mollement. Il se passa la main, main sur le visage incpable de se réveiller totalement pour le moment. Luffy hurlait dehors et même si il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il disait il savait que c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé. Le chasseur de pirates se leva doucement et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Du soleil, un ciel bleu, Luffy, Chopper et Usopp qui s'amusent et rigolent. Ouais. L'épeiste retourna dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, referma la porte et retoura s'allonger. Quand il se réveilla a nouveau, quelques heures avaient due passée. Ils dormait peu en ce moment, mais il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre a faire. Sa main passa distraitement sur ces sarbres. S'entrainer ? Non, il n'en avait pas envie pour le moment.

" Merde."

Même sa promesse vacillait à cause de sa faiblesse, de ses états d'âme. Zoro sentit son ventre se nouer encore une fois et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

" A table. "

La voix traversa la porte fermée et atteignit ses oreilles. Il aurait preferé ne jamais l'entendre, le repas était devenu à ses yeux le plus dur moment à vivre de ses journées. Malgrè tout il se leva. Personne ne devait voir son absence, sinon on lui poserait des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de répondre. La cuisine était innondée par le soleil. Zoro grimaça et s'installa pendant que les autres faisaient de même.

" Meshi ! " hurla Luffy.

Nami entra alors dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le bout de la table ou Sanji servait. Elle s'arreta à son niveau et l'embrassa. Et voilà ça recommencait. Zoro baissa les yeux et sentit son ventre se noué face a la démonstration d'amour du couple du Vogue Merry. Impossible de manger quoique ce soit dans cet état son ventre était comparable à une machine a laver. Zoro se leva dégouté pendant que Luffy se jetait sur son assiette. Il ne l'en empécha pas et retourna dans sa chambre sombre et son désespoir.

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux reviews : Merci à tous pour vos reviews. En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographes, je m'étais relue ... J'ai donc carrément passer le chapitre 2 aux correcteurs afin de cibler les fautes que je ne vois pas. Je vous espère une lecture plus agréable du coup.

Lunara - chan : Ce chapitre est normalement plus long ( bien que pas extremement non plus XDD). C'est vrai que Zoro ne ressemble pas à un grand sentimental, mais justement je suis partis dans cette fanfiction, en me demandant comment il réagirait si il tombait amoureux, ( qui plus est de quelqu'un déjà en couple !) Alors voilà ! XDDD

Bonne lecture !

Amours, gène et secret.

L'escrimeur se leva. Ne pas faire grand chose était une bonne idée, mais il ne tenait quand même pas à mourir. Quoiqu'il le valait peut - être mieux. Non, tout compte fait il ne pouvait renoncer à sa promesse. Surtout pour un abrutit de cuistot. Zoro pris ses habits dans son armoire. Large, pour que personne ne puisse s'apercevoir qu'il avait maigrit. Une fois de plus il souhaitait éviter le plus possible les questions. Il s'approcha de la cuisine et entra apercevant tout de suite les amoureux enlacés, il fit brusquement demi - tour ne voulant pas s'infliger une peine inutile. Cependant Sanji et Nami étant en face de la porte. Le cuisinier remarqua le brusque mouvement de Zoro. Aussi il l'interpella :

" Oï marimo ! Qu'est - ce que tu fous ?!"

La voix grave l'avait figé, la peur au ventre, d'imaginer que Sanji, ait compris quelque chose. Ne sachant quoi dire, il l'ignora et continua son chemin, voulant s'épargner des explications. Sanji s'excusa auprès de sa déesse des mers, prenant l'ignorance de Roronoa pour une marque d'irrespect et le suivi afin de régler ses comptes. Il se leva donc, sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre. Arrivé devant la porte il l'ouvrit en trombe ... et se figea au seuil de la porte. Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et ceux de Sanji de surprise. Le bretteur était torse - nu au centre de la pièce. Le cuisiner le détailla du regard s'étonnant de son incroyable maigreur. Sur le coup du choc, tout deux ne dirent rien dans un premier temps. Puis le blond lâcha enfin :

" Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ? "

A cette fabuleuse question, il eut comme réponse :

" Tu ne pourrais pas frapper avant d'entrer ? " assez sec.

" Frapper, pour que tu puisses te cacher ?! " cracha Sanji.

Le cuisinier savait qu'il devait rester calme. Mais il était le cuisinier du Vogue Merry. Et de savoir que quelqu'un sur le bateau, ne mangeait probablement pas à sa faim, le mettait hors de lui. C'était tout le contraire, de ses idéaux et de ce qu'il essayait de faire sur ce bateau avec ses mains et son coeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zoro lui infligeait - il cela. Cuisinait - il si mal ? Probablement non, puisqu'il n'avait rien changé à ses méthodes et que le reste de l'équipage continuait d'apprécier ses plats.

Pendant toutes les réflexions du cuisiner, le bretteur s'était contenté de ne rien dire, de remettre son T- shirt et d'ignorer avec superbe le jeune homme.

" Oï ! " lança Sanji pour l'interpeller.

Zoro l'ignora à nouveau et ce fut le pied du blond qui partit dans sa direction. Le bretteur dégaina rapidement et para le coup. Ils commencèrent donc à se battre et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'une Nami excédée par le boucan qu'ils faisaient les mis K.O.

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

Réponse aux reviews :

Michikuni Mayu : Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisirs. Ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour le couple de la fin, ma foi ... Je vous laisse lire jusqu'au bout pour le découvrir ! ;)

RoronoaOmama : Franchement ce genre de reviews fait plaisirs ! Je sais ce que ça fait de tomber sur une fiction qui correspond à ce que l'on cherche. J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi ! :)

Voilà le chapitre 3 : Bonne lecture !

Amours, gène et secret.

Sanji faisait la vaisselle. C'était un moment qu'il appreciait, car Luffy venant de manger, il était à peu près tranquille. Dommage que sa déesse des mers sirotent le superbe cocktail qu'il lui avait préparé sur le pont avec Robin. Il ne pouvait donc pas partager ce moment de paix avec elle. D'un autre côté la place de Nami n'était décidément pas en cuisine avec lui, quand il faisait la vaisselle. Il pouvait lui offrir plus. Qui plus est ce moment de paix était aussi un peu dédié à ses réflexions personnelles. Et bien qu'il n'en ait pas reparlé avec le premier concerné ce qu'il avait vu la veille, l'avait étonné. Le cuisinier se demandait ce qui arrivait à Zoro. Il ne sortait presque pas de sa chambre, ne s'entraînait presque plus, ne mangeais pas plus. Sanji se demandait s'il était le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Le blond tenta de se remémorer quand tout cela avait commencé sachant qu'il n'avait probablement pas remarqué le début exact du changement de comportements du bretteur. Cependant même en y repensant il n'arriva pas à se rappeler. C'était décidé, le cuisinier devait approfondir la chose sans se faire remarquer, sinon Zoro brouillerait les pistes. Il serait probablement capable de se renforcer à manger, pour pouvoir prétendre que rien ne se passait.  
Au repas du soir l'épéiste dit un passage éclair, prenant principalement du sake et repartant en direction de sa chambre. Alors que la plupart des discussions continuaient, Usopp qui fixait toujours la porte de la chambre de l'escrimeur finit par murmurer :  
- " Vous ne trouvez pas Zoro bizarre, en ce moment ? "  
Les discussions s'interrompirent, la plupart des membres de l'équipage, fixant maintenant le charpentier. Luffy le regardait tout en continuant cependant a avalé le contenu de son assiette à une vitesse affolante. Sanji lui tendit l'oreille, rassuré de ne pas être le seul a avoir remarqué le comportement du bretteur et donc rassuré de ne pas avoir déliré. A la question de Usopp, le capitaine de l'équipage répondit, la bouche pleine :  
" Noche je ne le trouve pas bichare pourkoiche ? "  
" Je le trouve un peu associable. " répondit Usopp, qui était maintenant le centre de toutes les attentions.  
Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il venait d'annoncer que deux plus deux égalaient deux. Leur Zoro avait toujours eu un côté un peu associable, ou du moins très peu prompt à faire les choses avec délicatesse, politesse et manière. Usopp comprenant qu'il ne c'était peut - être pas forcement bien exprimé se reprit vite :  
' Non mais je veux dire ... Ohhh ... Bien sûr qu'il n'a jamais été bien sociable, mais là c'est encore plus ! "  
" Peut - être qu'il est malade, que ça lui donne envie de dormir ? " demanda Nami.  
" Dans ce cas - là, il faut rapidement appeler un docteur ! " s'exclama Tony Tony Chopper.  
Le reste de l'équipage le regarda avec un air entendu que le petit renne finit par comprendre. Il finit donc par réaliser que c'était lui le médecin et promis qu'il irait voir Zoro dès que possible. La dernière suggestion de la navigatrice sembla satisfaire tout le monde et un court silence s'installe. Il fut rompu par Robin qui murmura:  
" Ou peut - être que Zoro est simplement jaloux ? "  
Tout l'équipage la regarda incrédule. Usopp demanda :  
" Jaloux de quoi ?"  
Robin ne dit plus rien et adressa un clin d'oeil à Sanji qui écarquilla les yeux. Il venait probablement de comprendre le problème de Zoro.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous ! Je suis vraiment navrée de cette absence plus que longue. Je n' ai pas arrêtée cette fanfiction, bien au contraire, mais j'avoue m'être laissée débordée ces derniers temps. Enfin me revoilà ! Sincèrement désolée.

Réponse aux reveiws :

Shinory - chan : Oui je poste régulièrement ! ( enfin vous avez du un peu avoir le contre - exemple parfait de ces périodes ou, je ne pose pas si souvent ...) Disons qu'en règle générale, je ne fais pas attendre, car moi - même je n'arrive pas à attendre la publication des chapitres suivant. Pour ce que Sanji a réellement compris dans la chapitre précédent ... Sans vouloir trop en dire ... La réponse ne sera pas immédiate ! :)

So ! Chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci de lire encore cette fic !

Amours, gène et secret,

Chapitre 3 :

Sani remua mollement, Il ouvrit les yeux et ceux – ci se posèrent sur sa belle Nami toujours endormie. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, Le blond se redressa dans leur lit, son dos contre les oreillers. Sa main passa dans les cheveux de sa princesse et il sourit tendrement, Puis il la fit se diriger vers la table de chevet, saisissant son paquet de cigarette et regarda à l'intérieur : il était presque plein, Que du bonheur, Le cuisinier alluma sa cigarette et aspira une bouffée, faisant attention a ce que la fumée n'aille pas trop vers sa Nami afin de ne pas la déranger, ne de la réveiller.

C'est en relevant la tête, détachant enfin les yeux de sa princesse que Sanji remarqua que le couloir était allumer. La lumière filtrait sous la porte et avait attiré son regard. Sanji se demanda qui pouvait bien être éveiller et surtout circuler à cette heure, Peut – être leur capitaine somnambule ? Oui , mais si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait probablement pas eu l'intelligence d'allumer la lumière, Le blond se rhabilla,et se leva doucement, Dans le couloir il regarda à gauche et à droite, Rien n'indiquait la présence de quelqu'un et le cuisinier commençait simplement à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas oubliés d'étendre la lumière, A ce moment – là, un bruit en provenance de la salle de bain attira son attention et ce fut dans cette direction qu'il dirigea ses pas, L'eau coulait et la douche était apparemment utilisée. Ceci rassura Sanji, un peu méfiant sur l'identité du voyageur sur le bateau. Il semblait bien que ce soit un membre de l ' équipage et non un adversaire tordu, Le blond patienta devant la porte, L'eau finit par s'arrêter et Zoro sortit de la salle une serviette négligemment posée sur les hanches, se croyant seul, Quand il vit le cuisinier, il rougit, son cœur s'accélérant, Ils se regardèrent un moment en chien de faïence dans un silence énigmatique, Puis Sanji demanda :

« Tu as pris ta douche ? »

Le sabreur ne répondir rien, il savait que c'était de la rhétorique, Il haussa juste un sourcils,

« A cette heure ? » compléta le blond,

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais ,,, » lâcha l'épéiste d'un ton détaché,

En temps normal Sanji aurait saisit la perche pour taquiner le marimo sur son hygiène mais là quelque chose le titillait, Il soupçonnait même Zoro d'avoir fait cette remarque si facile, pou le pousser a aller dans la direction de la moquerie et l'éloigné de quelque chose,

« Tu as vu quelle heure, il est ? » questionna le blond,

C'était a nouveau une question qui n'attendait pas de réponse, mais cette fois – ci, le bretteur lui en fournit une toute aussi détachée :

« Environ deux heures du matin ,,, »

« Et pourquoi tu prends ta douche à deux heures du matin ? » s'exclama Sanji,

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répondit l'épéiste au tac – au – tac,

Un silence s'ensuivit alors que le cuisiner repassait mentalement l'attitude de Zoro, Il ne le voyait presque plus car celui – ci ne sortait pas de sa chambre, et là il faisait même sa douche le soir ,,, Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le gêné dans le fait de la prendre le jour, Le blond regarda subitement le bretteur,

« Tu nous évites ? Tu prends ta douche tard pour ne pas avoir à nous rencontrer dans la journée ? » déduisit le blond,

L'épéiste ne répondit rien ce que Sanji prit pour un oui. Il se permit donc d'enchaîner :

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la finnnnnnnn ? C'est ton poids ? Ou tu t'es trouvé de nouveau potes, nous on te convient plus et tu ne sais pas comment nous le dire ! » cria a moitié le blond,

Zoro sentit tous ses réflexes d'auto – défense s'enclencher face à ce que son inconscient considéra instinctivement comme agression, Il répondit donc violemment :

« Eh, ero cook, c'est toi qui a un problème on dirais bien, je te signale que tu n'es pas ma mère alors mêle toi un peu de tes affaires, »

Le visage du cook se décomposa quasiment immédiatement, Puis se récompensa, l'inquiétude disparaissant et laissant place à la colère,

« Ne me parle pas comme ça » siffla le cuisinier en envoyant son pied conte le bretteur,

Celui – ci l'esquiva et une énième dispute démarra entre les deux compagnons, Cependant à force de taper à tous va, ils eurent tôt fait de réveiller Nami, Manifestant sa colère s'être tirée du sommeil, elle écrasa son poing sur les deux zigotos ce qui eut don de refroidir considérablement la bataille et de laisser le temps au bretteur d'enclenché une nouvelle retraite stratégique vers sa chambre,

A suivre ,,,


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un tournant de l'histoire dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Amours, gène et secret.

Chapitre 5 : 

Le petit matin se levait. Remis de sa nuit mouvementée Sanji préparait le petit déjeuner. Il avait beau réfléchir aux événements, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Zoro. C'est alors que la phrase de Robin lui revint en tête. « Peut – être qu'il est jaloux ? » Oui mais de quoi. Quand elle l'avait regardé il avait cru comprendre que l'épéiste était jaloux de lui, de son charme, de sa beauté … et de pleins d'autres choses. En y réfléchissant bien, le blond avait trouvée cette idée complètement stupide. Le bretteur se fichait éperdument que des personnes soient plus belles que lui. Pour être honnête d'après le cuisinier la seule chose qui pouvait intéresser un temps soit peu Zoro était qu'on le surpasse dans le maniement de la lame. Et Sanji lui n'avait quasiment jamais brandit de sabre de toute sa vie. Alors que pouvait bien être le problème de l'épéiste et que signifiait la remarque et le regard entendu de Robin à son égard.

Reprenons. Quand on est jaloux, le plus souvent c'est à propose de quelqu'un ou d'une possession. Alors qu'est – ce que le cuisinier avait de plus que le bretteur qui n'était pas une qualité morale. La réflexion fit un petit chemin dans la tête de Sanji avant que celui –ci ne s'immobilise de surprise. Mais bien sûr ! Le marimo était jaloux car il sortait avec Nami ! Zoro était amoureux de sa navigatrice ! Remis de sa surprise le blond réfléchit à nouveau. Cela paraissait douteux. L'épéiste semblait le plus souvent insupporté par le comportement de la rouquine. Cependant il était vrai qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises en se mettant en grand danger. Le cuisinier hésitait. Pourtant cela expliquait tellement bien son comportement. Par exemple, puisqu'il était amoureux de Nami, il ne supportait pas de les voir ensemble au repas. Mmmmmm qui l'aurait cru, l'épéiste était un romantique qui souffrait de cet amour non réciproque. Sanji sourit tendrement… puis se reprit brusquement. Ca n'allait pas ! Le bretteur voulait prendre SA Nami – chérie ! Celle qu'il avait mis tant de temps à conquérir avec plein de petites attentions ! Il n'en était pas question ! Le blond sortit en trombe de la cuisiner et chercha le marimo. Il le trouva dans la salle de bain, où il déboula en trombe, en train de se faire un bandage à la main. Un silence s'installa. Sanji voulait mettre les choses aux claires, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas passer par la colère sous peine de braqué Zoro et de se faire totalement ignoré par la suite. De plus le blond n'oubliait pas que si ces déductions s'avéraient exactes, l'épéiste souffrait quand même d'être ignoré par la personne qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à vivre, et il ne voulait pas encore plus blessé le bretteur. Ce fut le marimo, en observant la tête ahurie de son ami dans le miroir prit la parole :

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda t- il

« Heu … » répondit le cuisinier.

Zoro termina son bandage et commença à se dirigé vers la sortie. Sanji voulant se laisser le temps de rassembler ces idées le retint par le bras. L'épéiste sursauta ce qui réveilla le blond. Sa réaction était inattendue.

« Lâche – moi » ordonna le bretteur .

« Pourquoi ça te dérange qu'on te touche maintenant ?! » riposta le cuisiner en commençant à s'énerver du ton du marimo.

« Non mais je t'ai demandé de me lâché ! »

Joignant les paroles aux actes, le sabreur se dégagea durement et s'éloigna.

« Je t'ai fais quelque chose à la fin ? » apostropha Sanji.

« Non j'ai juste pas envie de te voir. » répliqua Zoro.

Sanji le dépassa et bloqua la route de l'épéiste.

« Tu as changés de comportement avec moi, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant tu me détestes ! »

Un court silence s'installa. Le bretteur était à mi –chemin entre amertume et étonnement. Il trouvait cela ironique que le blond pense ça. Aussi il le poussa et continua d'avancer en murmurant :

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

Enervé le cuisinier rétorqua :

« Ah, ouais ! Moi je pense que si on ne te vois pas trop, c'est que tu ne supportes pas de me voir avec Nami , tu es jaloux, tu aurais voulu sortir avec elle, mais elle m'a choisit moi ! »

Sanji venait de perdre tous ces moyens. Il en avait marre de ce mur d'incompréhension et de silence. Il se mordit la lèvre attendant la réaction de Zoro en fixant son dos.

Celui – ci s'était immobilisé. Au-delà de l'erreur du cuisinier sur la personne qu'il aimait, Sanji venait surtout de le mettre devant l'évidence. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour le blond était un amour fort et impossible. Il était amoureux. Ces mots tournaient dans sa tête comme une malédiction. Furieux contre lui- même l'épéiste cracha un :

« Vas te faire voir ! » à l'adresse du cuisinier.

Il s'en alla comme un tourbillon sans avoir même la force de démentir les dires de Sanji. Le blond quand à lui resta choqué au milieu du couloir. Il n'avait jamais trop cru à son hypothèse mais il ne savait encor moins quoi pensé de ce qu'il venait de voir. La porte de la chambre de Zoro claqua fort. Il était à nouveau muré dans son silence.

Asuivre …


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà la suite et un tournant décisif pour l'histoire qui s'approche de sa fin !

Amours, gêne et secret.

Chapitre 6 :

Tony Tony Chopper frappa à la porte. Comme il l'avait promis si l'état de Zoro ne semblait pas s'améliorer, il devait l'examiné. Il en avait parlé à l'épéiste qui avait accepté, probablement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et parce qu'il était persuadé que Chopper ne trouverait rien. Le bretteur ouvrit la porte et s'effaça de l'entrée afin de le laisser entrer. Le petit renne s'assit par terre et ouvrit sa petite sacoche de médecine pour l'examen. Docilement le marimo s'installa aussi par terre. Dans un premier temps le médecin du Vogue Merry prit sa température, son pouls, mais rien de vraiment anormal lui creva les yeux. Il continua son examen attentivement et demanda à Zoro d'enlever son T- shirt. L'épéiste hésita un moment puis sous le regard de Tony Tony Tony Chopper finit par s'exécuter.

« Oh ! Tu as beaucoup maigri ! » s'exclama Chopper.

« Mais comment ça se fait que vous le remarquiez tous ! » grogna le bretteur.

Le petit renne sourit :

« Simple question d'habitude. Vu que tu t'entraînes souvent torse – nu, on finit par s'habituer, si bien qu'un tel changement choc directement. C'est la rançon du succès Zoro ! Pour peu que l'on est un peu de mémoire visuelle c'est flagrant. Moi je suis ton médecin, je dois voir cela. » affirma le médecin.

Le marimo sourit. La volonté de bien faire de Tony Tony Chopper n'avait d'agal que ça peur de mal faire les choses. Chopper avait tout le temps peur de ne pas être à la hauteur alors qu'il était un excellent médecin. Le renne scruta Zoro et finit par dire :

« Je pense savoir ce que c'est. »

L'épéiste arqua un sourcils en encourageant le petit médecin a continué. Il se doutait bien qu'il était impossible que Tony Tony Chopper est trouvé et pensait que la supposition allait peut – être même l 'amusé un peu.

« Tu ne serais pas amoureux ? » demanda Chopper.

Arrêt sur image. L'expression de l'épéiste changea complètement passant à de l'étonnement mêlé à de la gêne. Il n'y avait pas à dire leur médecin était excellent. Peut – être même un peu trop. Un lourd et insistant silence s'installa sans que le bretteur ne réponde à la question. Le petit renne finit donc par reprendre la parole.

« J en peux te prescrire qu'une seule chose : c'est d'en parlée avec la personne concernée. »

Il eut un silence plus court avant que le marimo ne dise :

« Mais il sort déjà avec quelqu'un à quoi ça servirait. »

Le médecin paru réfléchir et dire :

« Ca te ferait du bien de savoir qu'il est au courant. D'en parler et de ne plus avoir à te cacher. Dans ton cas en plus tu n'as rien à perdre. Soit il se rend compte qu'il t'aime et tout va pour le mieux soit ce n'est pas le cas et la situation demeure ce qu'elle est actuellement. »

« Soit il me rejette et c'est la fin de tout. » grimaça Zoro.

L'épéiste ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait ainsi à Tony Tony Chopper. Peut – être son regard enfantin simplifiait les choses. Et puis il avait besoins d'entendre l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre sur ces doutes après ces mois de solitudes à réfléchir avec lui – même. Chopper sourit et dit :

« Sanji est quelqu'un de sensible, il ne te rejettera pas. Il ne l'a pas fait avec moi qui suit un renne qui parle, alors toi alors que tu l'aimes … Ne t'en fais pas il se comportera bien. »

C'était la première fois que le prénom était ouvertement prononcé ce qui confirma que le petit renne avait bien deviné. Le bretteur parut réfléchi à toutes les informations qui venaient de lui âtre apportées. Le voyant si songeur, le médecin se leva silencieusement et commença à s'éloigner. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte Tony Tony Chopper se fit interpellé par l'escrimeur :

« Mh Chooper ? »

Il se tourna vers le marimo qui lui dit très sérieusement :

« Merci. »

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou à tous !

Réponse aux reviews :

Lirinchan : Merci de ta review ! La réaction de Sanji est dans ce chapitre !

Michikuni Mayu : Meric de ta review ! Le verdict tombe pour l'un des couples dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Amours, gène et secret.

Chapitre 7 :

Zoro réfléchit encore quelques temps après que Chooper l'ait laissé. Un bilan de ces derniers mois. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Sanji attelé à faire le repas du soir. Il le fixa un moment puis finit par soupirer bruyamment. Le blond se tourna alors interpellé :

« Oh Zoro, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Le cuisinier était vraiment étonné de le voir en dehors de sa chambre et qui plus est rechercher la présence d'un autre membre de l'équipage. Un court silence s'ensuivit ou les deux hommes se regardèrent. Puis le bretteur finit par déclarer placidement :

« Je t'aime. »

Probablement que Chooper n'avait pas imaginé que l'épéiste le dirait comme cela. Mais le marimo ne passait jamais par quatre chemins et n'expliquait pas ses dires. Sanji quand à lui ne comprenait pas du tout. Il avait les yeux ronds comme des flans. Sans contexte il lui était impossible de saisir le sens réels des paroles de Zoro. Il les comprenait mais se sentait délaisser du plus important. Le bretteur commença à se retourner sans rien ajouté.

« Oï » l'interpela le cuisinier.

L'épéiste se retourna.

« Je n'ai pas compris » expliqua le cuisinier.

« Tu n'as pas compris « Je t'aime » ? » Interrogea le marimo sceptique.

« Je ne suis pas débile, je sais ce que ça veut dire « Je t'aime » ! » râla Sanji. « Ce que je n'ai pas compris c'est la façon dont tu m'aimes, depuis quand et plein d'autres choses. »

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils comme face à une réflexion, qui plus est superflue, pour tenter de répondre aux questions.

« Je t'aime comme tu aimes Nami. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand vous voir ensemble a commencé à me faire souffrir. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Le cuisinier déglutit difficilement.

« Autre chose ? ' » Interrogea simplement le sabreur.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? » s'étrangla le blond qui n'en revenait pas.

« Le temps de comprendre, d'assumer, de gérer la douleur et la honte et de réussir à en parler pour demandé de l'aide, je présume. » lâcha vaguement l'épéiste.

« Tu sembles détaché et loin de la douleur » fit remarquer Sanji suspicieux.

« J'ai appris que je n'avais rien à perdre. » Déclara le marimo.

Il eut un nouveau silence dans lequel Zoro interrogea le cuisinier du regard pour savoir s'il pouvait partir. Voyant que son vis – à ' vis restait figé et n'avait apparemment plus de questions il se retourna et commença à partir. Le blond franchit la distance entre eux. Dans le dos du bretteur il l'enlaça doucement passant ses bras sur sa taille. Le sabreur frémit doucement tandis qu'il sentait Sanji se penché sur son oreille pour lui dire :

« Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé et se passera encore. Je ne voulais et ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Mais … J'aime Nami. Sinon je ne serais pas avec elle. »

L'épéiste renversa un peu sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule du cuisinier.

« Je sais. »' Se contenta t –il de répondre.

« Alors pourquoi m''avoir parlé de tout ça ? » s'exclama le blond.

« Car je n'ai rien à perdre et il fallait que tu saches. »

Un court silence s'ensuivit. Puis le marimo reprit la parole :

« Sanji, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, pour ne pas souffrir … Et il n'y a que toi qui peut faire quelque chose. »

« Qu'est – ce que je peux faire ? » demanda le blond volontairement.

A suivre ….

Voilà. Désolée pour tous les fans de SanZo. Sanji est bien amoureux de sa Nami. Mais il existe une troisième alternative. La réponse pour le SaNa au prochain chapitre ! J


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le dernier chapitre qui clôt cette fiction ! J'ai beaucoup hésité à m'arrêter aux chapitre précédent mais finalement j'ai écris celui - ci.

Réponse aux reviews :

Michikuni Mayu : Ce chapitre est le dernier. Mais la vraie fin risque moins de te plaire. Désolée.

Roronoa0mama : Désolée pour la taille de mes chapitres. Je me rend compte qu'ils sont court. :)

little k : Réponse dans ce dernier chapitre !

Guest : En fait à la base moi aussi je suis fan de SanZo. Et cette fiction devait à base finir sur ce couple. Mais comme tu dis j'ai trouvé Sanji tellement amoureux de Nami. Que j'ai laissée comme tel.

Bonne lecture !

Amours, gène et secret

Chapitre 8 :

Les dernières lumières s'éteignaient sur le Vogue Merry. Sanji qui avait fini la vaisselle sorti de la cuisine et se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre. En pénétrant dedans il s'aperçut que Nami était déjà présente. Le blond ne dit rien et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ce fut la rouquine inquiète qui l'interrogea :

" Ca ne va pas ? "

Le cuisinier qui fixait ses pieds répondit :

" Zoro m'aime. "

La navigatrice s'immobilisa surprise. Elle cherchait à déceler la trace d'un mensonge ou d'une plaisanterie. Mais le ton sérieux de Sanji et le fait qu'il ne la regarde pas lui indiqua plutôt l'inverse.

" Tu te moques de moi ? " demanda t -elle quand même pour se rassurer.  
" Non. Il me l'a dit il y à quelques heures. " murmura le blond.

A mesure qu'elle comprenait Nami s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle demanda:

" Et toi ? " s'empressa t - elle de demander.  
" Je ne l'aime pas " fut la seule réponse du cuisiner.

Un court silence pesant s'installa. Sentant que Sanji ne lui disait pas tout la rouquine enchaîna :

" Mais ? "  
" Je t'aime. Mais notre relation le fait souffrir. "

La navigatrice déglutit difficilement. Sentant son inquiétude Sanji se releva et déposa des mains rassurantes sur ses épaules.

" Et alors ? " souffla t- elle sans avoir la force de parler plus fort.  
" J'aimerais qu'on se stoppe. Le temps qu'il s'y fasse. "

Nami n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. La peur commençait à laisser place à la colère. Sa voix monta d'un cran même si elle ne criait pas.

"Tu veux qu'on se sépare ? On dirait que tu es en couple avec lui. Tu veux le prendre en compte. Autant que nous. Comme si cela allait trop vite pour lui ? C'est ça ? C'est lui qui t'as demandés ça ? "

" Non ! " répondit vivement le cuisinier. " Il ne m'a rien demandé. On a juste parlé. Lui il voulait juste m'expliqué ce qui lui faisait du mal. Mais il ne m' a rien demandé. J'agis de mon propre chef. "

Puis le cuisinier réfléchit avec attention avant de répondre.

" Je veux le prendre en compte. Ne pas le faire souffrir. Je n'aime que toi Nami. Mais j'aimerais qu'on se sépare pour le moment. "

" Et si quand Zoro va mieux, je ne veux plus de toi ? " suggéra Nami.

" Je souffrirais, mais respecterais ta décision. Je n'ai aucun moyen de te forcer. Et je comprends que ce que je viens de dire puisse t'ôter toute envie de revenir avec moi. "  
" Tu es sur de ta décision ? Demanda t - elle.  
" Oui. " affirma le blond.

Un long échange de regards s'ensuivit. Puis le cuisinier se retourna et quitta la chambre commune du couple qui depuis qu'il était célibataire n'était plus la sienne.

Fin.

Voilà ! Désolée pour tous les fans de ZoSan et SanNa. Ma fiction se finit avec un Sanji, un Zoro et une Nami célibataire. Mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette fic !


	9. Réponse aux reviews

Voilà ! Suite aux chapitres final je réponds aux reviews !

lirinchan : Oui c'est trop rapide. Oui il est vraiment trop meugnon ! Je suis pas fan du SaNa. Merci pour le compliment et d'avoir suivie cette fic jusq'au bout.


End file.
